ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Warriors (Orion Continuity)
The original Homeworld of Orion and Zoe. It is located in the M7 Open Cluster in the Scorpios Constellation Culture As the name suggests the natives of this world were a warrior culture. As such they did not care much for technology despite having the intelligence to build advance machines. They believed in the 'Hunt' which stated that they need to track down and fight powerful foes not just for glory but also to make sure their species continued to improve. At the time of Orion their society had devolved into a band of marauders that plagued the spaceways destroying weaker civilizations for glory instead of challenging powerful foes and creatures for honor. Shamans The priest class, while believing in the Hunt and a Force (Think Star Wars) like concept, they were trained to fight the supernatural since their gods were also their boogeymen. Shamans do have supernatural powers (when fully trained) and are able to place wards to ward off evil. Genders Unlike on Earth or the Land of Giants, it was the males who were considered the fairer sex, since the females were naturally stronger and more prone to violence. As such, males developed a natural respect for anyone or anything that has a female form, instantly calming down in their presence, an evolutionary traits gained from the fact that male stupid enough to upset a mother generally did not live long. Dress The natives often wore little more than loincloths (women wore tops) and battle armor when going out to hunt or fight. At home, they often wore black body suits and green garbs. Names Native, names follow a specific formula. The person's name, their parent's, grandparents, great-grandparents and ancestral house of the same Gender History A naturally competitive race, lead by the females, the race had nuked their planet and much as five times, resulting in a jungle planet with life forms dependent or immune to nuclear radiation. After the race gained the power of Ultra, there was an even that wiped them out, most likely a civil war as Orion's dreams/memories show Dark Ultras. What became of all of them is unknown but Orion believed he was the last, the planet is nor a desert world, bare of any signs of life. It was later discovered during the Red Light Incident, that Orion and Zoe were not the last, and that those who were Elders on the planet survived as Ultras. They later moved to a colony world in Nebula M78 Natives Appearance Humanoid: Before they became Ultras, the natives of this world resembled Tolkien Elves (Lord of the Rings) but had dark or tan skin with spots or stripes. They had black retractable talons on their hands and feet and were usually very tone. Ultra: As Ultras they had Heart Stones in place of Color Timers and Crests were more decorative. Perhaps due to their culture, they often had markings resembled tribal markings. Some of them had Ultra Lines. Abilities *Superhuman Strength: An adult male could easily out perform a human male in peak condition. They could punch through concrete which is three times harder than the average human's bones. *Agility: They were adapt climbers and could jump very high to get into trees. *Senses: **Night Vision: They could see in the dark better than humans. **Infra-Red Vision: They could switch between normal vision and seeing the heat given of by objects **Hearing: They could hear better, in fact Dog whistles would bother. When hearing something that bothers or excites them, their ears would wiggle, which is the first sign the creator of the sound should stop before they get upset. **Smell: They had much more scent receptors than humans *Endurance: They could endure much more grievous wounds than humans could, they could take multiple gunshot wounds before needing to rest. They also had greater stamina. **Radiation Resistance: As a result of nuking their planet, no less than five times, they had grown very resistant to radiation. **Immune System: Their immune system was very powerful but their bodies also generated counter viruses to battle diseases. **Binary Cardio-system: In simple terms, they had two hearts *Talons: They had retractable talons *Life Span: They could live to be around one thousand years old without medical care. During Orion's time, his people had gained the ability of Rejuvenation. **Rejuvenation: Orion's people could go into special trances and restore their bodies to an earlier state. This could process could not go past their physical prime and it became harder to perform as they got older. This ability was lost when they became Ultras. Plants and Fauna Even before their nuclear wars, the planet was home to a jungle environment that sported powerful and dangerous predators. The sentient race of this world evolved from a creature that resembled an armored bear, but even then they still had predators. Among these creatures were the Eternals, gaseous/energy sentient beings that would prey and possess them, a theory holds their ascension to sentience is because of them, indeed the natives once worshipped them as their gods before trying to destroy them. Since the numerous nuclear wars, the planet was once home to creatures that humans would consider Kaiju. People from the Kingdom of Warriors *Ultraman Orion *Dark Zoe *Dark Ultras from Orion's Dream *Diana: Orion's love and the namesake of his future Daughter Trivia *The natives of the Kingdom of Warriors are a mix of Vulcans from Star Trek, the tititular race from Predator and the Galalunians from Symbiotic Titan. *The reason Kingdom of Warrior Ultras have a Heart Stone as opposed to normal Color Timers is because they had two hearts which fused into one energy core. Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Locations Category:Ultra Homeworlds